


Sarge

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gilbert & Sullivan, Post Coidal Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A tag scene for “I Shall Call Him...” Jack should get a chance. Tags are accurate.





	Sarge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeVereWinterton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVereWinterton/gifts), [Scruggzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I shall call him...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614725) by [DeVereWinterton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVereWinterton/pseuds/DeVereWinterton). 



> A fluffy little tag scene for darling Scruggzi and dear DeVere.

Some time later after Jack’s nap, they were lying in bed in post coital bliss, wrapped in each other’s arms, Phryne gently caressing him without purpose. Jack’s eyelids were growing heavy, so utterly content when a question from Phryne jerked him from bliss.

“Did you ever name your penis?”

He stared at her nonplussed. Sometimes he could not even begin to fathom on how her mind worked. Unfortunately, she took his silence as an affirmative and began to cackle.

“You did! Oh Jack, what’s his name?”

“I hate to disappoint you but I do not have a name for my penis.” But even as he held her gaze, he could feel the tips of his ears beginning to redden. And damn it, she knew his tell. “Fine, I did at one point. I was a dumb Constable barely older than Collins. And the fellows and I were making locker room jokes as blokes do when I said I should call it Sarge because it kept giving me orders.”

Jack could feel Phryne start to shake with repressed laughter and he couldn’t help it, he joined in. When they managed to calm themselves, he continued.

“Honestly, that’s the last time I ever really referred to it by a name. I got the laugh though.” Jack seemed rather smug for a moment, reliving a silly moment from before the darkness came.

“Sarge hmm? Don’t you think it's time you gave the poor thing a promotion? Perhaps to Major-General?” She began to laugh heartily at her own joke until Jack flipped her over and made his opinion known. The Major-General had a singing lesson to give.


End file.
